<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possessed by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254919">Possessed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo'>cummingforkylo (dunshiine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rough Sex, possessive!Kylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.</p><p>Kylo hears lots of lustful thoughts about you, specifically from General Hux, and decides he’s had enough. He wants to show everyone who you belong to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were supposed to be <em>his</em> no one else’s. They shouldn’t have even been <em>thinking </em>of you. No one was allowed to think of you like that. Kylo would deny his feelings if for you if someone asked. He would say he didn’t care about you, or about what you did with your time but he couldn’t deny the rage that filled his mind when anyone thought about you in a way that upset him. It had first been a cadet in the hallway whose gaze lingered a little too long, then it had been Hux’s thoughts that Kylo had accidentally heard, then it had been his own Knights. Their gazes lingered a little too long, their thoughts wandered towards something that sent a spike of rage through Kylo.</p><p>He was able to control his anger in those moments, telling himself it didn’t matter because he was the one that got to fuck you, he was the one who got you on your knees in front of him and that wouldn’t change. Not while he was breathing. You’d never stray from him, he wouldn’t allow it. But he still couldn’t help the boiling, bubbling rage that filled him when he saw them look at you. Their hunger for you disgusted him, and you didn’t ever seem to notice. You were so oblivious to their thoughts, their nauseating <em>desires</em>, that you made nice with those lesser men. You smiled pretty, shook the hands of men who thought of nothing but fucking you, even giggled in that charming way you had.</p><p>You ended up being the reason he couldn’t control his fury anymore, you were speaking with Hux after a meeting of Generals of the first order. His eyes soaked you up, tripping down your every feature, catching on your lips, neck, chest. His thoughts were nothing been vulgar urges and thoughts of your body and you smiled at him. You laughed, you leaned into him, you touched his arm. You did all this while he thought of you on your knees before him. Roiling, burning, unctuous rage coated Kylo’s insides, burning through him. It burned down his hands, manifesting in a crackling energy. He couldn’t take it and his hand shot out towards Hux. The Force petrified Hux’s body, making him unable to move except to bend to Kylo’s will and he was dragged through the air towards Kylo. Kylo caught the lesser man’s throat in his hand and squeezed. Hux choked as Kylo cut off his windpipe.</p><p>“Kylo!” You gasped, everyone looked around towards what was happening, there was an intake of fearful breath as Hux choked. Kylo could have choked him with the Force, cut off all air from his lungs that way, but it wasn’t as satisfying as feeling his throat close under his hand. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, it sent shivers up and down your spine.</p><p>“She’s mine,” He growled, his eyes flicking from the man who’s throat he was gripping over towards you as you leaned away staring nervously. “Mine. No one else’s! Not even in your fantasies is she yours.”  he raged, whipping his head around to look at the other men in the room.  A gasp and a sob caught in your throat and you choked for a moment, as if you were the one being throttled.</p><p>“Do you understand?” Kylo asked, his fist clenching around Hux’s throat harder and then releasing to allow him to gasp out a garbled,</p><p>“Yes.” Kylo’ let him go and shoved him away. Hux nearly collapsed, taking gasping breaths. Hurriedly the others left the room. Kylo was still raging, his eyes turned to you. You nearly flinched at the feeling of his eyes on you. He was filled with something you had never seen, he was unhinged with a jealous, possessiveness. You had seen him angry, seen him filled with a violent fury but this felt different.</p><p>“Bend over.” He said to you. Your eyes darted to Hux, fearful that you’d have to do something so humiliating in front of someone you merely tolerated for the good of the First Order. “Don’t fucking look at him. I told you to do something, now do it.” Kylo snarled. You almost let yourself whine or argue but there was a warning in his gaze so you hurriedly turned to the table they had all just been sitting at and you, horribly ashamed of yourself bent over it. Hux was still recovering from being choked but he took a step back. Kylo ignored him, he was already shoving his pants down, letting his huge cock spring free. It was already engorged, the tip red with the blood that had rushed into it. His hands were rough on you, shoving your skirt up and pulling your undies down. This wasn’t about lust or any feelings he had for you, this was about possession. He wanted to claim you, to show you were his.</p><p>You gasped at the feeling of your undies being ripped down and you struggled a little, but he shoved you hard down against the table with one hand on your back.</p><p>“You’re mine.” He snarled, pressing himself against you, reading to take you right here, in front of Hux, to prove that you were his. You let out a little moan, you couldn’t tell if it was from humiliating or excitement, as his cock pressed against your slit. “I’m going to fuck you in front of him so that he and everyone else who is so concerned with how they want to fuck you can know that you belong to someone.” He said. You let out a nervous sob, your breath catching. You couldn’t see Hux but you knew his eyes were trained on you. Kylo lined up the tip of his cock with your entrance and shoved his full, huge length deep inside of you. You were shoved forward and you let out a cry of pain but also pleasure. He filled you all the way up and you shuddered.</p><p>Kylo’s hips rammed against you, you felt as though you were going to break in half, as if your body would just give out from the tingling jets of pleasure that pulsed through you from his cock sliding in and out of you and from the pain of the stretch from taking his cock. Kylo grunted, groaning in pleasure. He was showing his ownership of your whole body, making you bend over for him right here in this conference room, making Hux watch. Making you cry out so loud that the people who had just left must have heard you.</p><p>“Who owns this pussy?” He asked, leaning over your back to whisper into your ear.</p><p>“You do,” You gasped.</p><p>“Say that again. Tell me you’re my little whore.” He snarled.</p><p>“I’m your little whore.” You sobbed, pressing your hips back now, needing more and more. His cock dragged back out of you and you could feel yourself clenching down, trying to pull him back in.</p><p>“Who do you belong to?” He asked, his hand moved to the back of your head and he pushed your face down against the table.</p><p>“You! Kylo! You!” You cried. He made quick work of it, working his cock in and out of you in a bruising pace. His fingers dug into your hips, definitely leaving bruises there. His hand came down hard across your ass cheek, causing you to shriek in pain but you lifted your hips towards him anyway.</p><p>“That’s fucking right. You’re <em>mine.” </em>He growled, he tugged himself out of you at the last second and you felt him cum all over your ass. Sticky spurts of cum running across the spot he had smacked on your ass.</p><p>Kylo fixed himself up, leaving you at the table for a moment before going to where Hux was pressed against the wall, staring both horrified and transfixed. He towered over him and watched the terrified way Hux averted his eyes from your spread legs, your ass covered with cum. Kylo grabbed the man’s face and forced him to look first at Kylo and then to where you were still bent over, exposed. “She’s mine. I would keep her out of your disgusting mind from now on.”  His voice was even but calm and viciously dangerous. He gave Hux a rough slap across the face and then shoved him away before returning to you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can look into requesting something on my blog: cummingforkylo.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>